


Baking with Pedro

by nerdfighter721



Category: Nothing Much to Do
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-28
Updated: 2015-01-28
Packaged: 2018-03-09 11:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3248777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdfighter721/pseuds/nerdfighter721
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pedro tries to bake a cake in the morning before his friends all come over for a movie night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baking with Pedro

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Baking with Pedro  
> Characters: Pedro Donaldson, Balthazar Jones  
> Prompt: Baking  
> Word Count: 656  
> Rating: K  
> Notes: Pedro tries to bake a cake in the morning before his friends all come over for a movie night.

**Baking with Pedro**

Pedro would never call himself a Master Chef or anything, but he did like to think that he was at least somewhat decent at mixing food and putting it in the oven, without having to do anything else to it – sadly, as it turns out, he wasn’t. He found this out the hard way, while trying to make a nice cake for his flat mates and friends – who would be coming over for a movie night.

It all started with trying to crack the eggs, which ended up with small little pieces of the shell floating around in the bowl, tormenting him by slipping away whenever he tried to pull them out. After he managed to sort that all out, he had somehow managed to completely miss the bowl when he was pouring the flour, causing it to go all over the counter and the floor. As he was trying to mix everything together, what felt like half the ingredients suddenly decided to jump out and attack him, falling mostly all over his front. Eventually, he managed to pour everything into the baking tray and having it baking.

The food started baking away in the oven, so Pedro deemed it safe to walk away, after he cleaned up all the messes that he had made. He walked into the lounge and sat down, tossing a football in the air and catching it. When they had first moved in, Ben and Pedro thought that it would be safe to play football in the flat. It was all fine at first, since the two of them had moved all the furniture off to the sides so nothing would be in the way, but that was until Bea had popped out of nowhere and was almost beheaded by the football. After that, both boys were just too scared of Bea’s wrath to attempt to kick a football anywhere _near_ the flat.

Pedro stretched and lay on the couch in a more comfortable position and started to lazily spin the ball around in his hands. Watching the ball spin, however, set him into a sleepy trance.

 

“Pedro?” If it was any other voice, it probably would have startled Pedro enough to semi-alertness, however, this voice was the voice of the guy who had been just been dreaming about, so he still thought he was sleeping.

“Mmm. C’mere Balthy and let me kiss you.” Pedro mumbled, almost incoherent.

Balthazar walked closer to Pedro, “Pedro, I think something’s burning.”

That woke him up. He shot to his feet and started to curse as he darted into the kitchen and turned off the oven, pulling out the food. It wasn’t _burnt_ per say, but it was a bit overcooked. Pedro growled, annoyed with himself.

“This is what I get for waking up early.” He said, tossing the towel that he used to pull the cake out to the side, “A huge mess and _that_.”

Balthazar came over to Pedro and took his hands, “Hey, it’s okay. It looks fine. I’m sure it tastes great too.”

Pedro mumbled something about how this was why he didn’t cook.

“I could always help you if you want to try again. I’m sure we could figure it out a lot better if we worked together.” Balthazar said with a sweet smile that made Pedro lose his anger at his failed attempt at baking.

 

That’s how, half an hour later, when Ben and Bea ventured out and into the kitchen, they found both Balthazar and Pedro covered almost head-to-toe in all the ingredients that should be used to make cake. Laughing, Pedro was using a towel to slowly clean off Balthazar’s face.

“What happened in here?” Ben asked, smiling.

“I tried to bake on my own, then Balthazar here helped me.” Pedro answered.

Balthazar nodded, “Turns out, we are both bad a baking.”

Beatrice and Benedick couldn’t help it, both of them ended up laughing along with Pedro and Balthazar. The four of them all ended up cleaning up too, so everything was in order for the movie night, with an additional two cakes – they deemed Pedro’s cake to be good enough to serve.


End file.
